Manque indésirable
by Plume-chan
Summary: [Fire Emblem : If] C'était simple Takumi n'aimait pas les traîtres, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le reste de sa famille avait si peu de discernement vis-à-vis de Kamui. Mais la vérité était plus douloureuse que ça, s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance c'était seulement pour ne pas être trahi de nouveau. - YAOI [Takumi x Kamui M]


_**Description :**_ C'était simple Takumi n'aimait pas les traîtres, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le reste de sa famille avait si peu de discernement vis-à-vis de Kamui. Mais la vérité était plus douloureuse que ça, s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance c'était seulement pour ne pas être trahi de nouveau.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Takumi x Kamui M_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me pose sur le fandom de Fire Emblem, avec du yaoi sur un plateau d'argent ! 8DD  
Hum, désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, ce couple pour moi est une certaine perle...!

Bien sûr, étant donné que Fire Emblem Fates n'est pas sorti en France, il y a évidemment du spoil pour certains détails...! Du coup, libre à vous de lire ou non.

Et bien entendu, avant qu'on me parle d'inceste, je préfère prévenir qu'il n'en s'agit pas, étant donné que Kamui n'a aucun lien de sang avec Takumi et les autres!

Voilà je pense avoir tout dit, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)!

* * *

Takumi était là, assis sur une chaise, stoïque. Il le regardait impassiblement dormir, allongé sur le futon. Que c'était agaçant, mais pourtant il ne fit rien. Il avait bien envie de le secouer, lui faire remarquer qu'il venait de lui apporter du thé de sa bonne grâce, et pour qu'ainsi, il devrait lui être redevable en retour. Mais non, il ne ferait rien.

Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, ce Kamui, voire même pas du tout. Bien sûr, il y avait des raisons à cela, et il savait très bien que si les circonstances étaient différentes, il n'éprouverait pas ce genre de sentiments hasardeux. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas lui parler, le voir ou le croiser. Pour le moment, il ne le supportait juste pas. Et ça, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ses deux sœurs ainsi que son grand frère savaient qu'il ne le portait pas tellement dans son cœur. Cependant, ce n'était pas bon pour le moral de l'armée, selon Ryoma, parce que si les relations entre soldats étaient mauvaises, les actions le seraient tout autant. Alors il l'envoya lui apporter du thé, histoire de combler leurs différends.

Bon sang, et maintenant il devait attendre qu'il se réveille ! Au lieu de ça il aurait pu s'entrainer dehors à décocher quelques flèches, améliorant sa précision et son expérience afin de devenir un archer aguerri, un archer d'élite, mais non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, et ça l'agaçait encore plus.

Il l'observa dormir, avec plus d'attention cette fois-ci. En y repensant, tous ces derniers événements avaient dû l'épuiser pour qu'il dorme autant. Fallait quand même songer au fait qu'il venait de prendre une décision importante qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.  
Pour lui, il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, et s'il avait choisi l'autre ça n'aurait pas été le bon non plus. Tout simplement parce qu'il restait un traître quoiqu'il faisait. Il avait trahi le clan Hoshido en ne revenant pas sur ses lieux de naissance, bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement de sa faute, et s'il avait choisi de rester à Nohr, il les aurait amplement trahis. Sauf que maintenant, il avait choisi de retourner à Hoshido, et c'était Nohr qu'il venait de trahir. Ils l'avaient élevé pendant tout ce temps, et il venait de les quitter, comme s'il ne leurs avait été jamais redevable.

Takumi serra le poing. Il n'aimait pas les traitres, tout simplement parce que ça brise des liens, des vies. Il le savait lui-même, perdre son frère n'était pas une chose simple à l'époque, mais depuis il avait pris sur lui et avait décidé de ne plus s'en soucier, quoiqu'il en advenait, et resterait fort dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Il ne savait pas si Nohr surmontera facilement cette épreuve, car à eux aussi, il était leur frère. Cependant, les choses étaient différentes, au moment où on leurs avait arraché leur frère, ils étaient plus âgés que quand c'était eux qui venait de perdre le leur, étant plus jeunes et les larmes plus faciles. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se soucier d'eux, mais leurs réactions lui avaient rappelé celles de sa famille quand on leurs arracha Kamui, elles avaient été similaires. Le visage défait de la belle Camilla lui rappela celui d'Hinoka, celui de la jeune Elise avait eu les traits de celui de Sakura, et l'air de leur frère, Léo, était pareil que le sien, avant. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il commencerait à éprouver de la compassion à leurs égards. Ils étaient ennemis, rien de plus, et il n'oubliera jamais que c'était à cause de ce clan que leur frère leurs avait été enlevé, jamais.

Maintenant, « frère », était un bien grand mot pour qualifier Kamui comme tel. Il ne l'avait pas oublié pendant toutes ces années, mais plutôt, il l'avait rayé de sa famille, fait une croix dessus, tout simplement. C'était ce qu'il avait dû faire pour ne plus souffrir, pour oublier qu'un jour ils avaient été proches, pour pas montrer que sa trahison avait eu de l'ampleur, un impact sur lui, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Cependant, il y avait bien autre chose qui l'agaçait. Oui, son frère et ses sœurs faisaient comme s'il n'avait jamais trahi qui que ce soit, ils le retrouvaient comme un frère, une personne qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, s'attachant désespérément à lui, lui accordant toute confiance. Il soupira belliqueusement. Il trouvait Sakura naïve et peu prudente, elle s'accrochait toujours à son bras, ne le quittait plus, comme avant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas savoir qu'il était le seul à se méfier dans cette famille, comme si tout le monde était dénué de bon sens et de discernement.

A ses yeux, Kamui ne restait qu'un traitre à qui il ne pourrait accorder sa confiance. Mais la vérité était plus cruelle que ça. S'il ne voulait lui accorder sa confiance était parce qu'il craignait qu'il les trahisse de nouveau. Il ne voulait juste pas que cette douleur connue revienne implacablement, et cette fois, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup, qu'il serait incapable de surmonter ça une nouvelle fois. Alors il préférait la facilité, aussi lâche qu'il pouvait l'être de temps à autre, mais ça se comprenait, il ne voulait juste pas souffrir. Alors il ne voulait pas que sa famille ressente de nouveau cette douleur, cette impression de trahison, lacérant l'estomac, comme si on leurs avait criblé le corps de balles. S'il était comme ça, c'était simplement en connaissance de cause. Au final, peut-être qu'il était moins fort qu'il le pensait.

Néanmoins, Kamui restait là, devant lui, et ils allaient habiter ensemble pendant un moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée, alors il devra faire des efforts, de maigres efforts. Il posa ses genoux au sol, et restait à côté de lui qui dormait toujours profondément. Etrangement ça l'agaçait moins, peut-être qu'au final, passer du temps avec lui serait un remède à son aversion, mais ça sera tout. Au moins, ça fera plaisir à son grand frère.

Il savait que pour commencer sur de bonnes bases il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts, qu'il le découvre, et ce même s'il venait de Nohr. Ça allait être compliqué, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire confiance tout de suite, à cause de la lourdeur de son passé, mais quand bien même, si ses sœurs l'avaient fait facilement, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il sourit tristement. Le voir, là, maintenant, le visage calme, serein, lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il croyait effacés à tout jamais, mais pourtant ils refaisaient bien surface. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Du bout des doigts il caressa ses cheveux aussi blancs que l'ivoire et continua à l'observer avec plus d'insistance. Sa main glissa sur sa peau pâle, presque transparente, limpide.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère… chuchota-t-il alors que ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, frôlant ses lèvres.

Il l'observa toujours plus profondément. Oui il lui avait manqué, mais pas le même manque qu'un frère ressentirait pour un membre de sa famille. Plus il le regardait, plus il savait que ce manque-là était bien différent de l'autre, ses membres tremblotants, la chaleur qui l'étouffait, et la gêne le prouvait bien. C'est peut-être bien pour ça que s'il les trahissait de nouveau ça serait encore plus douloureux pour lui, et il ne voulait pas souffrir par sa faute car il n'avait été capable de réprimer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard par la haine qu'il éprouvait continuellement pour lui.

\- Je suis bien stupide parfois, susurra-t-il le souffle court.

Il se releva doucement, sans plus rien prononcer, et quitta la pièce. Il ne voulait pas se blesser encore plus. Demain il sera de nouveau dur avec lui, pour ne pas que ses sentiments le fasse tomber dans un abîme qui le blesserait. Ça aussi ça allait être dur, aussi dur que lui accorder sa confiance.

* * *

Voilà Takumi comprend enfin la vérité sur la confiance qu'il n'accorde pas à Kamui.  
Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite ou non, tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir cerner si bien les personnages que ça pour les faire interagir entre eux...!

En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis en commentaire, je suis ouverte à tout !

Bisous - _Plume-chan_


End file.
